


Jealousy

by peacerose47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacerose47/pseuds/peacerose47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is jealous of Kathryn's new lover. My second drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

She showed him the smile I used to think she kept only for me.

Nuzzled close to his neck, she inhaled his scent like she used to do mine.

With her lips on his, she tasted him like she used to taste me.

She whispered “I love you” to him. She used to say that to me.

She gazed at him with the loving look she used to give me.

I began to realize that she didn’t want me anymore.

Alone on the desk I sat, a simple coffee mug, forgotten by the two lovers on the Ready Room couch.


End file.
